


The Ususal

by ConstantRevision (Klamtan)



Series: Coffee Shop AU [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a bit of pining, coffee shop AU, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klamtan/pseuds/ConstantRevision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shop prided itself on making coffee, not hot chocolate, and yet, every Friday, Dick would come in without fail to order one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ususal

**Author's Note:**

> FAIR WARNING, THIS IS TERRIBLY WRITTEN AND THERE'S VAGUENESS ALL OVER THE PLACE.  
> The T warning's just for the cursing.  
> And I'm not telling you that you should read into things, but you should...maybe. It'll make the D/d experience better because I can't write for the life of me.

Damian wasn't a people person in the slightest.

He preferred to not greet customers and work solely on making drinks, but there were only so many times he could push register duty on to his co workers. He didn't want to act friendly, finding it an utter waste of energy to fake an amiable disposition, and made it his personal policy to never put on the facade unless it was necessary and to his advantage. It was a terrible trait to have when he had a job that involved human interaction, but the fact that he made incredible drinks and very few customers complained about him made management less inclined to reprimand him. There was no idle small talk when he worked the register, just business, and he gratefully preferred it that way.

There was only one customer who ever tried to talk to him- the one who was currently standing before him in all his cheerful glory- and Damian couldn't understand why. He hardly made for good chit chat.

“Hi,” Dick breathed out, a smile adorning his face as he greeted the barista behind the register. His hair was a little messed up and his breathing was a little on the heavy side, as if he had run all the way there.

Dick had been a regular ever since Damian started working at the coffee shop; maybe even before. Every Friday, without fail, the other would come in to order his chocolate beverage. He was attractive and charming in every single way, but Damian wasn't interested. He _insisted_ he wasn't interested.The only reason he deemed the man memorable was because he was the only one who didn't come for coffee; _not_ because he had a 'great ass,' as Stephanie had so eloquently put it. Most of the time he came in alone, but sometimes, other people accompanied him. It was from them that Damian learned his name was 'Dick,' not that he had been eavesdropping; they were a naturally loud bunch.

Dick and Damian had never formally introduced themselves to each other, but neither of them seemed to mind. They were fairly comfortable with each other, their relationship was _purely_ customer and employee, and it was only ever going to be that.

“Hello,” Damian offered in reply, a tiny frown playing on his lips like it always did. “The usual?”

Dick nodded in reply, the smile on his face growing wider. “And throw in a cookie too, please. I've been wanting one all day.”

Damian raised his eyebrows. “And you've been waiting until now to get one?”

“It's my reward for a hard day's work. Snacks always taste a whole lot better when you finish a goal, you know?”

The teen made a soft noise to indicate that he had heard, but didn't have anything else to offer regarding the topic.

“$6.50.”

Dick hastily pulled out a ten and offered it to him. Damian took it, a tingling sensation running up his arm when his fingers brushed over the other's open palm, but paid no mind. There was no reason for him to dwell on the softness of the man's skin at all.

“- your day?”

Shit.

What.

Damian looked up at him dumbly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and Dick laughed, his warm and vibrant voice echoing in Damian's ears before he could pretend that yes, he did hear, and dish out an extremely vague reply.

“I said 'How was your day?”

The teen covered up his embarrassment with a scowl and concentrated on pushing buttons aggressively on the register.

“Typical,” he grumbled out before handing Dick his change, hoping for this to be the end of their conversation. But alas, it wasn't.

It was normal for the other to slip a few dollars into the tip jar and continue to chatter away when there were no other customers on line. It was late at night, only several minutes before closing, and there were only a few people scattered around the shop. Damian, being the only person currently behind the counter, wasted no time whipping up the hot cup of cocoa that Dick had ordered, and let the other man ramble on, jumping from topic to topic as the teen paid him half a mind.

Once he topped the drink off with whipped cream and a sprinkle of cocoa powder, he turned around to hand it to the man, chocolate chip cookie accompanying it.

“Thanks!” The brilliant smile that Dick sent his way would've made any woman weak at the knees. Damian flat out _refused_ to acknowledge the way his heart skipped a beat and just 'hnn'd in response.

After that, it remained silent for a little while, Dick staying by the counter and sipping his cup of cocoa as the teen busied himself with putting things away. He could feel those sparkling blue eyes on him, roaming over his figure, but thought nothing of it as he bent down to pick up several fallen cups and dispose of them.

The sound of Dick clearing his throat caught his attention, and Damian turned to look at him.

“Hey, so, I was wondering...” The other started, trailing off as he ran his fingers through his dark locks, glancing away momentarily. The hesitation from the ever optimistic man was a surprise to Damian, awkwardness accompanying the whole situation like an inseparable duo. He waited a moment for Dick to continue before interrupting.

“Wondering? What a surprise,” he quipped, a little smirk on his face as a tiny part of him that he refused to acknowledge berated him for the action.

Dick immediately protested with an indignant 'hey!' but looked a little less stiff, and suddenly the air felt more relaxed. “I'm trying to breach a serious topic here.”

“Serious?” Damian gave a mock gasp that made the other pout. Cute. “You hardly look the serious type.”

“Didn't you ever learn not to judge a book by its cover?”

“I didn't judge you by your appearance, I was drawing conclusions from your ceaseless chatter.” He shot Dick an amused look. “And last time I checked, your desperate desire to go to Disney World was not of serious material in any conceivable way.”

The flush that colored the other man's cheeks was a sight to see. Damian licked his lips unconsciously and wiped the counter down.

“I didn't think you were listening.”

“I always listen.”

Damian paused, realizing a little too late that his words sounded like some sort of cheesy line and inwardly cringed. Dick's blush darkened, and he rubbed his cheek with his free hand when the teen quickly added, “it pays to be constantly aware of your surroundings.”

“That's true. Keeps you well informed and everything.” He smiled briefly. “But, anyway, I was wonderi-”

“Damian, it's time to close up!” A voice called out from the backroom, interrupting the male.

“Loud and clear, Colin,” he called back, eyes trained on Dick as the other ducked his head down and sipped his drink. “You were saying?”

“Huh? Oh,” the other smiled sheepishly and shook his head. “No, no, nothing; it's not important. Thanks for the hot chocolate; I'll see you next week, yeah? Have a good weekend!”

Before Damian could squeeze in any words, Dick was already backing out of the shop and gone. He stared at the empty space in front of him for a good long while, until the back door swung open and someone behind him swore softly.

“That was _him,_ wasn't it? He came? Oh my gosh, did I interrupt you two?”

The scowl Damian directed at him was enough for Colin to get the idea.

“I'm so sorry, Damian. I know you were waiting all day for this guy and I just-”

“Colin.”

“-you can just completely ignore me next time, and keep talking- I'll definitely remember. I didn't expect him to come so late though-”

“Colin.”

“-and I don't know why you're taking so long asking him out when he's clearly interested in you, but you just keep playing-”

“Colin, shut up and go wipe the tables!”

“You are _so_ head over heels for this guy.”

“Shut up already!”

Colin shot him a knowing look that made Damian want to punch him.

The redhead's laugh rang through the shop as he skipped away to clear the rest of the customers out of the shop, and he glared at the retreating back before aggressively cleaning up.

Fucking Colin.

He didn't know shit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dick and Damian are kind of ooc, sorry. But Dick's hesitation is totally there for a reason. Like...age...and stuff.... Hoping to have some multi chapter mess later.


End file.
